


Rain

by serpxnsortia



Series: I will follow you into the dark [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia
Summary: Jumin and Jihyun come back home after high school but a new feeling is born in Jumin.





	

That day we were leaving class earlier than forecast and the weather had changed without warning, raining suddenly from minutes before letting go and apparently had no intention of stopping in a good while. I was not carrying an umbrella, nor was my best friend Jihyun, and I could not tell anyone to pick us up at the high school, knowing that Father was with Driver Kim on the other side of the city, away from us.

I sighed, because I had to resign myself to walking in the rain, having no umbrella and praying not to fall sick the next day. I thought Jihyun had left, since I had been waiting for him for a while, so I started on my own way to my house until I heard a familiar voice and stopped.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN" He screamed, so I turned to see who it was. "WAIT FOR ME!" Said the turquoise-haired boy as he moved one of his arms above his head and ran towards me.

"Jihyun, be careful. You are going to slip if you run that way... " I snapped, because his safety was something that mattered to me because Jihyun is my best and only friend.

"Well, one more fall does not matter... You know I have fallen and I have gotten up... With your help." The boy commented as he stood up to me, his typical smile gracing his face. "Do you think go home together? So you do not suffer this rain alone... " He started walking after saying that, but I was still standing because I knew something was wrong.

"They left you alone again, did not they?" I raised an eyebrow as I said this, knowing him better than my own family... Maybe too much, although I did not get the idea of how much.

He turned to look at me with an innocent smile and a hand behind his neck, shrugging slightly. I had caught him and with that face tried to fix it, but we both knew that I would not be angry with him for that.

"I am sorry, Jumin... My parents are gone for two weeks and I do not know where they are. I've been left with someone watching, a nanny, but I do not want to spend the days at his side. Do you mind if I spend them with you?" That Jihyun wanted to spend time with me did not surprise me, because we used to be almost all the time together -less when Father appeared and sent me to do things of heir.

"Sure, you know I do not care. Besides, since when do you have to ask me for permission?" I asked, letting out a sigh. I looked away from him a few seconds, perceiving that the water was still falling on us.

"Well... It is always good to ask, is not it?" He let out a laugh that made me look at him again. I do not remember what he said afterwards, even the minutes that passed, because I was stunned watching my friend while the rain fell on him.

His turquoise hair was wet completely, like his whole body, and I could see some stubborn strands on his face that he did not bother to remove, but that made me want to do it. His face, radiant with happiness, illuminated that moment despite being raining. His eyes, with the same colour as his hair, reflected all the tranquillity of the world... They were one of the things I liked the most, now that I thought: his eyes always reflected that tranquillity, even if it was in a moment of tension, like If nothing bad would happen; and it was something I appreciated watching every time I felt angry for anything, because it instantly calmed me down... Although to tell the truth, being with him calmed me to unsuspected points, always having solutions for everything; I was even happy, the way my family and other people in this world did not make me, feeling that I was loved by someone... unconditionally.

"Jumin? Are you coming with me?" Jihyun held out his hand for me to take, with a smile on his face that left me speechless for a few seconds. I just managed to take his hand. "Let's go home!" He pulled me, because I did not feel the strength to do so at the time.

We ran home, trying not to fall down the road and hurt us, laughing at what we did -although I laughed infected by Jihyun. I felt alive, more alive than I ever felt before. I did not quite understand why, but I did not want to get home yet; I wanted to be with Jihyun longer in the rain, to remain a teenager by his side and to be unconcerned about all the responsibilities... I wanted to feel loved by someone and with him I was unconditionally loved...

But to my dismay, we arrived at my house a few minutes later.

We stopped on the porch of my house, taking refuge now from the rain while he kept laughing and I next to him, infected. I looked at him again, as radiant as the sun at dawn, full of life and an unconcern that almost touched the envy...

"It was great!" He said, with a laugh behind those words and I could not help but nod with a big smile on my face. "Thank you so much for this, Jumin..." He told me, then hugged me in his arms, hiding his face on my shoulder. I could not avoid doing the same instantaneously, closing my eyes even and feeling wrapped in its fragrance and love...

And at that moment I understood one thing: I was in love with my best friend from the fingertips to the last hair, from the first to the last cell of my body... But I could not tell him, he should never know...

And knowing that I could never be with him as more than friends was something that hurt in the depths of my being.


End file.
